En busca de los arcangeles
by carlos1506
Summary: Sakura es un angel,a ella se le asigno la tare de ir en busca de las rencarnaciones de los tres angeles salvadores del cielo lo podra hacer?
1. Un Angel Caido

_**Capitulo I**_

**_Un ángel caído._**

Hace ya mucho tiempo en el reino de los cielos se libraba una gran batalla; entre los ángeles y los demonios.

Entre los ángeles se destacaban: los arcángeles Rafael, Miguel y Gabriel. Esa batalla duro noche y días pero gracias a los tres arcángeles triunfo el reino de los cielos.

Después de esa batalla desaparecieron los tres arcángeles y no se supo más de ellos.

Cien años mar tarde en la ciudad de Tokio ocurren tres sucesos muy importantes, un 29 de septiembre nacen tres niños con dones especiales.

En ese entonces el reino de los cielos se encontró en paz y tranquilidad donde mucho de los ángeles eran entrenados para ser arcángeles.

Un aprendiz de arcángel llamada Sakura tenía una misión especial, ella debía bajar al reino del infierno para averiguar que tramaba……………..

Al llegar al reino del infierno Sakura ve que…………había iniciado una conversación con sus seguidores pero por desgracia Sakura se encontraba muy lejos de ellos como para poderlos escuchar.

Mientras que…………… decía a sus segadores:

Con el rencor de los humanos hemos creado un báculo………

Sakura se acercaba muy cuidadosamente y pudo oír a……………decir a sus seguradores:

Será llamado como: Teirgra el cual transformara la felicidad y alegría en tristeza y odio puro causando que los ángeles se convirtieran en demonios.

Ella al escuchar esta ultima parte tropieza por el miedo causado por……………

Los demonios se dan cuenta de su presencia y……………. la ataca con el Teirgra. Mientras Sakura trataba de escapar fue alcanzada por un rallo de este.

Al llegar al cielo les informa a todos sobre lo poco que pudo oír acerca del arma. Luego es mandada a la tierra con sus dos amigos: Kuin y Maru para buscar a las reencarnaciones de los tres arcángeles que desaparecieron hace cien años.

Maru y Kuin se adelantaron y para cuando Sakura llego a la tierra se desmayo por lo débil que había quedado del largo viaje.

Al despertar se encontró en una habitación; en ese momento un muchacho apareció con una bandeja de comida y al verlo Sakura pensó haber visto al arcángel Miguel y vuelve a desmayarse…


	2. ¿Quien,que, como y porque?

_**Capitulo II**_

_**¿Quien, que, como y porque?**_

Al despertar Sakura vio sentado a su lado a un muchacho.

Al verlo le dice:

¿Miguel?

¿Quien es Miguel?, yo me llamo Xiao Lang le. Debes de tener hambre, come un poco.

Al tiempo en que le ofrece comida de la bandeja.

Xiao lang le dice:

Te conseguí en un callejón y pensé que lo mejor seria traerte a casa.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura– Contesto ella – Gracias por traerme, pero tengo que ir.

Ella se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero como sus fuerzas no eran suficientes se cae. Pero antes de llegar al suelo el chico la toma.

El le dice:

Te puedes quedar hasta que desees ya que yo vivo solo y no tengo problema alguno.

No, es que tengo que encontrar a alguien.

No puedes salir en esas condiciones. Estas muy débil.

Entonces en ese momento Sakura empieza a explicar:

Yo soy un aprendiz de arcángel y me mandaron a la tierra para buscar a las reencarnaciones de los arcángeles que salvaron una vez el reino de los cielos.

Al oír esta historia Xiao Lang queda asombrado pero aun no logra creerle verdaderamente a Sakura.

Por esa razón ella no tiene opción más que extender sus alas. Al ver esto el chico se sorprende por la hermosa figura.

Mikey pregunta:

¿Por qué tienes que buscar a las reencarnaciones si puede buscar a los verdaderos arcángeles?

Porque después de la batallas hace cien años los tres arcángeles desaparecieron y no se volvieron a ver.

Xiao Lang un poco confundido vuelve a preguntar:

¿Por qué desaparecieron los tres arcángeles?

Y ella les responde:

Un ángel solo vive hasta realizar su cometido en el cielo o en la tierra y al parecer el cometido de esos ángeles era salvar el reino de los cielos. Y yo debo encontrar a sus reencarnaciones para salvar el cielo de los demonios y el Teirgra.

Pero el muchacho aunque muy asombrado seguía preguntando

¿Qué es el Teirgra?

Sakura le dice muy dudosamente ya que ella tampoco sabía muy bien que era el Teirgra.


	3. Viviendo con un angel

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Viviendo con un ángel**_

Después de tantas explicaciones Sakura acepta quedarse con el pero le dice que solo será hasta que encuentre a los tres reencarnaciones.

Y hablando de eso – dice Xiao Lang– ¿Cómo sabes quines son las reencarnaciones?

Ella piensa por un segundo y le dice:

No tengo la menor idea. A mi solo me mandaron para acá a buscar a las reencarnaciones y no se me ocurrió preguntar en ese momento como podía encontrar a las reencarnaciones.

Bueno mientras encuentras la manera de hacerlo podemos salir a conocer la ciudad ya que yo también soy nuevo.

Así que salieron los dos juntos. Pasaron por parques, los centros comerciales, los restaurantes y un colegio en el cual Xiao Lang iba a estudiar en el octavo año de secundaria al día siguiente, ya que el comenzaba clases.

Se hizo tarde y regresaron a casa. Ya estando en casa preparándose para dormir el chico le ofrece ropa y su cama ya que era la única cama.

Y el de dijo:

Tu debes estar mas cansada que yo a si que puedes dormir en mi cama.

En la mañana se levantó mientras el todavía dormía entonces ella se dirigió a la cocina a ver si podía servir un desayuno para los dos.

Para ella era algo difícil ya que no solía cocinar.

Después de un tiempo y muchas cosas quemadas hizo un desayuno el cual se veía comestible.

Xiao Lang se desperto al percibir un olor dulce aunque un poco quemado, al acercarse a la cocina encuentra a Sakura llena de comida y una mesa repleta de un apetitoso desayuno.

La chica le dice:

Al menos debo pagarte la hospitalidad de alguna forma. Y además vas a tener un día agotador ya que es tu primer día de clases.

Ya lo había olvidado – le responde el.

Se viste rápido y se sienta a comer…

/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

Siento mucho lo de las actualizaciones es que tengo muchos problemas en la escuela pero aquí esta voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana o cada dos días pero es que de verdad son muy cortos bueno se los prometo

Carlos1506


	4. Cuando un Àngel Vuela

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Cuando un Ángel Vuela**_

Xiao Lang se despide y se va corriendo ya que se le hizo tarde para ir al colegio, ya casi llegando tropieza y cae sobre un muchacho al levantarse los dos se disculpan y siguen su ruta.

Al llegar al colegio se apura en entrar a su salón y al sentarse se da cuanta que a su lado tiene al mismo muchacho con el cual había tropezado al dirigirse al colegio. A la hora del almuerzo busca al muchacho para disculparse y presentarse.

El muchacho se llamaba Eriol y no le importo mucho lo del tropiezo ya que el también estaba apurado y no vio por donde iba.

Xiao Lang insistió y lo invito a cenar a su casa. Al llegar a su casa los recibió un aroma estupendo, era Sakura preparando la cena.

Al entrar el muchacho le pregunta:

¿Ella es tu hermana? Porque se ve muy joven para ser tu madre.

No ella solo es una amiga. Le contesta el

Y luego de eso se sentaron a comer.

Yo me acabo de mudar y ahora vivo con mi tía – dice Eriol mientras comen.

Yo también soy nuevo y vivía solo hasta que conocí a Sakura

Después de comer el chico les dio las gracias por la comida y felicito a Sakura por la misma, ya que estaba muy rica, se despidió ya que era muy tarde y se fue.

¿Te gusto la comida? – Pregunto la chica – con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si, ya eres toda un experta – le respondió El también con una sonrisa muy coqueta en la cara

Y los dos se fueron a dormir.

Pasada una semana la chica pregunto a Xiao Lang

¿Podríamos salir a un picnic al parque? Ya que tienes el día libre

¡Por supuesto! siempre y cuando tú seas la que prepare la comida.

Prepararon las cosas para el picnic y enseguida salieron

En el parque ya tenían todo listo para comer cuando el angel sintió una presencia muy conocida pero un tanto extraña.

Después de eso todo el día fue normal y muy tranquilo y pudieron disfrutar de su día libre

Días después Xiao lang volvio al colegio y La chica se encontraba sola cuando se preparaba para hacer la cena se detuvo un segundo a pensar si tenia los ingredientes para hacerlo, en ese momento se percato de que la alacena se encontraba vacía

Se dirigió a la tienda más cercana y al llegar compro lo que necesitaba y se fue directa a casa cuando sintió la misma presencia que había sentido en el picnic. Así que esta vez no la dejaría ir, por lo que la persigue, hasta que llega a una persona.

Al tocarla esta se voltea y resulta ser su amiga Ruin de la cual se había separado al llegar a la tierra.

Al hablar por un rato la invito a casa para hablar más cómoda y contarle que había pasado desde que se separaron.

Al entrar a su casa Xiao Lang se sorprende al ver una extraña en casa.

Ella es una amiga también es un ángel y la he invitado para hablar- se apresuro a decir Sakura al ver la expresión del chico

El ángel aprovecho para preguntarle a su amiga como encontrar a las reencarnaciones de los arcángeles

¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a las reencarnaciones de Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel?

Como somos ángeles sentiremos la presencia de otros ángeles así como tu me encontraste a mi solo que como son las reencarnaciones de los tres arcángeles serian mas fuertes – Respondió Kuin

Se sentaron a comer lo que había preparado la chica y hablaron de cómo había conocido a Xiao Lang y de que había hecho cada una al separarse.

Ruin le explico la razón de porque se separo de ella:

Cuando llegamos a la tierra sentí una presencia angelical muy fuerte y la seguí pero después de perseguirla un rato la perdí, desde entonces no la ha vuelto ha sentir.

El chico le ofreció quedarse pero ella le dijo que no, que por ahora solo le importaba buscar a las reencarnaciones.

Antes de despedirse pregunto sobre Maru :

¿sabes algo sobre Maru?

No, no se nada sobre Maru – contesto ella.

Así se despidió y se fue.

Xiao Lang se dirigía a casa para probar el delicioso almuerzo que Sakura le había preparado hoy.

Al llegar abre la puerta y descubre que no había nadie, se asoma al balcón y ve a el angel con las alas extendidas lista para volar, al ver el brillo especial que desprendia cada una de las plumas de aquellas hermosas alas el chico no pudo pronunciar palabra ante aquel maravilloso espectáculo, cuando ella se voltea y se percata de la presencia del chico le explica que solo quería estirar las alas pues ya tenia tiempo que no lo hacia, de pronto cojee de la mano a Xiao Lang y lo agarra muy fuerte.el chico asustado miro para abajo y vio lo hermoso que se veía todo desde allá arriba, vio la cara de Sakura y en ella vio libertad y alegría.

Mientras volaban le pregunto:

¿La gente que esta en las calle nos puede ver?

Y ella les contesta – Cuando un ángel vuela la gente común no los puede ver.

¿Y como es que yo te veo? – pregunta el chico.

Porque sabes que soy un ángel – le contesta ella– disculpa por traerte aquí arriba sin tu permiso.

Xiao Lang la mira sonrojado y le dice:

Nunca en la vida he visto algo tan bello y si no fuera por ti nunca lo hubiera visto

Sakura lo ve y se sonroja cundo le dice:

Será mejor que regresemos para que puedas comer.

Al día siguiente el chico se esforzó por llegar temprano a la casa del colegio cosa que no fue tarea facil ya que cargaba varias bolsas, cuando Sakurale pregunta que era. Xiao Lang un poco sonrojado le muestra el contenido que resulta ser ropa para ellade inmediato toma algunas y se las va a probar. Al salir un poco sonrojada Sakura llama a Xiao Lang que queda asombrado puesto que no había visto a la chica si no con su ropa y la ropa de ángel, realmente ahora se veía muy bonita.

Ella le pregunta:

¿Como se me ve?

El le contesta – te ves muy bien con esa ropa.

Sakura le dice: me veo así por el gusto que tienes en ropa

El contesta – tuve un poco de ayuda.

Mas tarde ese día la chica sale a caminar para ver si podía encontrar trabajo para pagarle a Xiao Lang luego de un largo paseo por el parque sin encontrar resultados se vio forzada a regresar gracias a la lluvia que comenzó a caer, al abrir la puerta de la casa el ángel siente una extraña fuerza, tal y como kuin lo había descrito era mucho mas fuerte que aquella vez

/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª

Bueno me sentí obligado a actualizar hoy dos capítulos (este es mas largo) así que espero que lo disfruten como dije antes espero que sea de su agrado espero que dejen muchos reviews voy a tratar de darle una respuesta a todos bueno también les informo que ahora no voy actualizar como dije en el capitulo anterior si no por reviews ( me dijo una amiga que era mejor) así que no pienso actualizar si no hay por lo menos 2 reviews por capitulo

QUE CRUEL SOY

Carlos1506

muajajajajaja


	5. Sakura se Enferma!

_**V**_

_**Sakura se enferma!**_

Tras perseguir la fuerte presencia que sentía Sakura lego hasta la casa de Xiao Lang al abrir la puerta rápidamente se percato de que solo estaba el chico sentado con lo que parecía un pajarito mal herido en la mesa

Xiao Lang le explico:

Lo conseguí en la ventana y trataba de curarlo.

Eso me lo tiene que dejar a mí. Yo soy un ángel, puedo curarlo – Contesto ella.

Pero estas toda mojada. Si no te cambias te enfermaras – le dijo Mikey

Pero la chica le dice: Solo será un momento.

Se sienta cerca de la mesa cierra los ojos y levanta las manos hacia el ave y de ella emana una luz, al darse cuanta el pajarito se levanta, abre las ala y se va por la ventana.

Sakura se preparaba para decir algo mientras se le escapaba un estornudo

Será mejor que me valla a cambiar o me enfermare.

Mientras Sakura se bañaba y cambiaba el chico preparaba las cosas para dormir

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Lang se despierta y se percata de que no siente aquel sabroso olor con el cual se despertaba a diario al salir no estaba levantada lo que le preocupo mucho, cuando se dirige a su cuarto para despertarla la toca y se da cuenta de que esta ardiendo en fiebre, enseguida sale en busca de un medico cuando tropieza con Kuin en ese momento le informa que Sakura se encuentra enferman. De inmediato vuelven a la casa para ver como esta ella.

Al llegar Kuin se acuerda que mientras buscaba a las reencarnaciones conoció a un aprendiz de enfermero el cual podría ayudar.

Xiao Lang- cuida de ella mientras voy por ayuda

No te preocupes-respondio el con seguridad

Kuin se dirgio al hospital en el cual trabajaba el enfermero que había conocido

Flash Back

Mientras Kuin corria en busca de las rencarnaciones siente una presencia igual a la que habia sentido al llegar a la tierra. Rápidamente se prende a volar para no perderla otra ves después de un rato en la persecución llega a un hospital muy humilde y entra para ver donde la guiaba la presencia cuando tropezó con una enfermera y perdió la presencia. Al verla desorientada u chico muy dulce se le acerco y preguto en que podia ayudarla a lo que respondió con un no se preocupe

Fin Flash Back

Al llegar al hospital entra y se dirige a una enfermera y le pregunta a ver si alguien podría atenderla, ya que tenia una amiga muy enferma.

Enseguida aparece el mismo muchacho. Este se presenta y le dice: soy Eriol hiragizawa

y te acompañare.

De inmediato Kuin le explica la situación al muchacho y se va con ella.

Al llegar a casa Eriol le pregunta:

En donde se encuentra la chica enferma.

Al estar con ella les pide que por favor lo dejen estar solo con la muchacha

Xiao Lang dudo un poco pero si eso podía curar a Sakura el lo haría igual kuin. Así fue, Eriol entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta. los chicos solo pudieron sentarse a fuera y esperar .

Un rato después de que el muchacho cerrara la puerta Kuin sintió de nuevo la presencia, esta vez mas fuerte que todas las anteriores, se asomo por el balcón pero no había nadie, se dirigió a la puerta pero se paro antes de abrirla y pensó que no podía dejar a Sakura así, bajo el rostro y luego se acerco a la puerta del cuarto para ver si podía pasar, para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta, y sin querer la abre cuando ve a Eriol sentado frente a Nadeshico con las manos sobre ella y una luz que salía de el.

Luego no se vio nada y el chico se percato de la presencia de Kuin se voltio y la miro, se preparaba a decir algo cuando Xiao Lang apareció detrás de Kuin y en eso Sakura despierta.

Xiao Lang rápidamente se le acerca:

Sakura!!!!- exclamo mientras la abrasaba fuertemente- estas bien?

Solo tendrá que reposar y para mañana estará mejor – dijo Eriol

Xiao Lang le agradece por todo y este se retira.

Sakura no sentiste nada hace un rato?- pregunto ruin acercandosele

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es el haberme acostado anoche . porque lo preguntas Kuin.

No, por nada - le contesta ella

Será mejor que descanses Eriol nos dijo que para mañana estarás mejor. No te preocupes por nada que yo preparare la comida. Kuin tu también debes descansar.- dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Lang y kuin despierta con un olor que ya a el chico se le era familiar. Al recordarlo se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina , cuando ve a Sakura parada de la cama preparando el desayuno, detrás de el kuin todavía soñolienta le dice que debería descansar.

Pero Sakura solo le sonríe.

Mientras la ve Xiao Lang se sonroja levemente la sonrisa de la chica le parecía cada día mas linda y dulce. Al terminar el desayuno Kuin abre la puerta cuando escucha

Volverás esta noche?- pregunto Xiao Lang

Tal vez si no vengo no se preocupen por mi- respondió la chica

/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª/ª

**NA:**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo actualice rápido además tengo ideas muajajaja, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad todos los veo **

**Pásense por mi otro fic tal vez les guste **

**En mente otro capitulo tal ves dentro de un mes **

**Carlos1506**


End file.
